Dangerous
by SakuraInTheWind
Summary: Casey loves Derek but is dating Logan as a substitute. But while Derek may be a bad boy, Logan is FAR worse. When Derek starts to suspect he seeks out Casey's Diary only to find out that she Loves him? What? -summary inside- Title subject to change Dasey
1. Of Casey and Bruises

Well I decided to try my hand at Life with Derek. I LOVE this show and miss it. Obviously I don't own the rights to it BUT I am the proud owner of a new copy of seasons one through three. If anybody can find a site that sells season four and/or the movie let me know! ^_^ I wanna get my hand on 'em!

Summary: Casey is secretly in love with her step brother Derek, but seeing this as a long shot as well as a disaster she dates someone she _thinks_ is just like him. When it becomes apparent he is vastly different, she hides the truth still hoping to get over this Derek crush. When Derek finds out not only about who Logan really is but about Casey's other secret as well, What action will he take? Is it all a prank? Does he feel the same way? And what about Logan? Can anyone stop him?

* * *

Derek was already home when I got there, which was bad enough, but thankfully no one else was there. I had hoped he was in his room the whole way up to the front door. It seemed luck was on my side until I heard his voice followed by footsteps coming my way. So I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and to my room with my heartbeat in my ears and my stomach on the floor. I was in such a hurry I forgot to lock my door; worried about getting caught. My only saving grace was that winter was in full swing and I decided to wear a two layer ensemble. The only bruise Derek would see today would be the one on my cheek, but boy was it ugly. It was probably the biggest bruise I had gotten in my life if you didn't count the ones that ran together.

"Hey Spacey! I was trying to tell you that dad and Nora – "

The second he opened the door I knew he spotted it. Who wouldn't? It was such an ugly purple color and took up my whole right cheek, from right underneath my eye to my jawbone. I don't even _know_ how much make up it would take to cover this one up.

"Whoa! What happened to _you_?" he sounded a little sarcastic.

"Nothing," I said calmly, I didn't even turn around to face him. I didn't want my eyes to betray me. I figured out it's what always gives me away when I lie.

Suddenly his features grew a little dark. "That is NOT 'nothing.' Who did this to you?" he almost seemed concerned, but I brushed it off.

I became a little defensive, I mean, why would he be digging. "I don't want to talk about this to _you_, Derek!"

"C'mon. Just tell me who did it."

I turned to face him with fire in my eyes. "Why? So you can make fun of me? No thanks!"

"Why would I make fun of you, Casey? This is serious!"

I couldn't understand why he was acting this way. He's Derek! He wouldn't care. I took the only route left and in a flat voice I said, "no one hit me."

"Casey – " He was trying to persuade me but I cut him off.

"No one hit me! OKAY! I ran into a locker. I was walking and talking and when I turned around I got hit. For whatever reason the idiot had one of those big magnetic thumb tacks stuck to the outside right at face level!" For a second afterwards he was silent. I prayed he didn't see my story for what it was. I hoped it was believable enough seeing as how walking and talking got me my "klutzilla" title. I never would have thought I'd _appreciate_ having that to fall back on. When he started laughing, I relaxed.

"Wow, you really _are_ a klutzilla. Only you get that wrapped up in talking. I told you about walking and talking before, spacey!" he was still laughing when he walked out the door. I guess he missed my lack of argument and/or protest.

I had only been dating Logan for two months. He started hitting me three weeks ago. I pissed him off about something or another and the next thing I knew I was on the floor in a fetal position sobbing as he stood over me yelling and kicking my back. Since then I've tried to tread carefully but anything can set him off. Luckily though he only hits me in places that are easy to cover up…usually. This was the first time he hit me in the face. All I had said was that I wanted to see the new Heath Ledger movie. I guess he thought I had the hots for him.

I have thought about leaving him. Honestly, I have. The only reason I started dating him was because he reminded me of the only guy I really like. However, that guy doesn't like me and even if he did it wouldn't matter. It's so wrong but, I love my step brother.

That's why I couldn't tell Derek the truth. I'd be so crushed if he knew Logan was anything but perfect. He'd think only _I_ could be stupid enough to fall for an abusive guy. _I_ think I'm stupid. That's enough humiliation as it is. If he did care and wanted to protect me (though that's about as likely as finding a snowball in hell) he might do something stupid like beat Logan up, and then Derek could go to jail. It would be my fault and I couldn't ever live with myself if that happened. Besides, this way I figure I'm being punished for loving Derek. Maybe if Logan knocks me hard enough I'll get over it.

After I applied about a pound of cover-up (what an ironic name, I mean really!) I spent the next few hours trying to study. At dinner time mom and George decided to send Derek to let me know it was ready. As per usual, he just barged right in, no knocking.

"Studying again? You're like the queen of keeners. You do realize there's no school tomorrow? It's the start of winter break!" he said as he leaned against the wall in what I suppose he thought was a cool mannor.

I gave a heavy sigh followed by a muttered, "Don't remind me." This caused him to arch an eyebrow at me in that irritatingly charming way he has.

"What's your problem? Don't you usually like LOVE this time of year?"

"This years different," I responded as I walked out of my room, not caring if he pranked me later or not. What I didn't realize was that I left my diary right on my comforter, in plain sight.

* * *

Well There's chappie one! I hope you like it! I actually have about two and a half more chapters written but their in a journal and I don't want to type them up tonight as its about two hour past my bedtime. YES! I have a bedtime. I need one when I have a thirteen month old as an alarm clock! I've had a long day today. We went to the zoo and then baby sat. Hopefully she'll sleep in because she only had one nap and went to bed past her bedtime too! one can only hope. ^_^


	2. Of Derek and Diaries

She slept in! only a little more than usual but still! I am well rested. lol. But I found out I have a vitamin D deficiency. Maybe that's why I'm tired a lot.  
Well here's chappie two! It's from Derek's POV. It's a little bit longer. I think the next one is significantly shorter. Keep in mind all chapters are NOT created equally. I actually separated the chapters after I wrote everything i have in my journal. I won't promise longer chapters because when I do I lose interest. Just be happy with the story. I think it's pretty good. lol.

* * *

When Casey came home it wasn't weird she ignored me, but I had to tell her that dad and Nora were running a little late so dinner wouldn't be on time. When I opened her door I lost my train of thought. There was a huge bruise on the side of her face and at first I couldn't think so I just blurted out, "what happened to you?" I almost lost it when she said "nothing". Abuse is not something to joke about. My head was reeling. I had my suspicions of who would hit her. I had to get her to tell me who it was so I could kick his ass.

When she finally told me what happened I still had my suspicions, but it was a believable enough story. I mean Casey can be a total klutz sometimes, but then what reason would she have to tell me the truth? I was even more skeptical when she didn't freak out at my teasing. She just looked sad and ashamed.

When dinner was finally ready I volunteered to go get Casey. When I opened the door this time the first thing I noticed was her bruise was almost invisible. I only saw it because I knew it was there. She was studying but it wasn't like normal. She seemed to be staring right through the page. I decided only light teasing would do this time. I needed to keep a somewhat normal exterior. Something was obviously bothering her. She was supposed to be happy. It was almost Christmas. Casey's always happy at Christmas.

She left the room without shooing me out and no arguments. I stood there shocked for about a half minute until the little pink rectangle caught my attention. Her diary; it wasn't open but as I got closer I noticed it wasn't locked either. On pure impulse I grabbed it. Knowing there was no time for it right then, I stashed it in my room.

At dinner Casey acted completely normal. She was all smiley and chatty. Still I could see the sparkle in her eyes was gone. Whatever the reason, I'd find out after dinner.

As dinner went on Dad and Nora started talking about our plans for the holiday season. When it was announced that in two days we were going to visit an aunt to do an early Christmas with that half of the family, Casey's eyes got wide and she nearly choked on the chicken.

"Mom, that's the day Logan and I were supposed to exchange gifts since he's going away for Christmas. May I please stay back?"

"Oh Casey, I'm sorry. I didn't realize, but it's been a while since Aunt Deb's seen you. I'll think about it and we'll let you know tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright mom," Casey said sounding defeated, "thanks."

The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful. Tonight was Edwin and Lizzie's night for dishes, so I went to my room for some light reading. When I got to my room and locked the door I got Casey's diary from my bottom dresser drawer. I didn't know if I should start from the beginning and work my way back or vice versa. So I just opened it to a random page.

_11th October 2006_

_ Today Derek pulled a really mean prank on me. I don't know why I'm surprised. I should be used to it by now. He_

_ hates me. I guess that's why this time it hurts so much. It's irrevocable proof that he truly hates me. It's hard enough_

_ when you love someone you know you're not supposed to, but to also know they hate you so much that they'd exploit_

_ you. It crushed me._

_ He actually went into my panty drawer. He took the only pair I had bought at Victoria's Secret (secretly of course) and_

_ took pictures. After which he posted online with the attached caption "lookie what I found in Casey's closet! Bad Casey!"_

_ I never showed how upset I really was. I never told anyone. Not even Lizzie. I mean I love and trust my sister a lot, but I _

_ just can't trust Lizzie not to tell Edwin this, and Ed tells Derek EVERYTHING!_

_ I actually cried. A lot. I cried myself to sleep and slept until dinner was ready. I'm trying so hard not to cry right now. I _

_ don't want to smudge the pages, but I think I might cry again after this. That way I can act normal tomorrow. The worst_

_ of it is: this changes absolutely nothing. I'm still madly in love with Derek Venturi, my stepbrother. How sick am I? Even _

_ though I know we could never be together, I just wish we could at least be friends. Maybe then I could get over my feelings,_

_ or maybe it's a good thing he hates me. He'd hate me just as much, if not more, if he knew how I felt._

_Casey_

I sat there shocked out of my mind. I remembered that prank. I also remembered she seemed a little more upset than usual but nothing like what she described in the diary. I was just so shocked Casey had actually _had_ a black satin thong with lace trim. I was only going to post it privately with Sam, but accidentally sent it to "all" and played it off as a prank.

Casey had also written that she thought I hated her. Which is so not true. I mean the whole reason I went through her underwear in the first place was to get a better idea of what she looked like in it. I know, I'm a perv. But so what? I have had the hots for Casey MacDonald since the first time I saw her. Those feelings only increased as I got to know her. She was so beautiful and intelligent. She knew when to be serious and when to joke around. It was amazing to me how loving she could be. Speaking of love, hadn't she said in her dairy that she…loved me? Like IN love with me? _That can't be right._ But as I re-read the pages I realized that, yes that had been what I read.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. I really, really hope you like it enough to maybe review... I like reviews they put me in a good mood. Good mood = good writing. lol. I'll probably try to type up chapter three tonight as it's not that long, but no promises.


	3. UnCasey like behavior

So here's chapter three. It may not be up to par but my mass storage device went haywire and everything i have ever written on it just vanished. Even though I WAS using it and ejecting it completely correctly. I had original stories i was going to publish through amazon on there...I'm bummed. But hopefully you enjoy this.

* * *

_This has to be her back up diary. _I thought to myself. _The one she writes crazy stuff in incase I read it. But then why would she write two out of three things that weren't crazy?_

The more I thought about it the more confused I got. I had to read more to find out if she suddenly became an evil mastermind when it came to manipulation of thoughts and feelings. I flipped to the next entry and mentally prepared myself, just incase.

_13th October 2006_

_Apparently my body doesn't care how badly Derek hurt me just two days ago. I keep having erotic dreams about him, and _

_they're becoming more frequent. Traitorous body! What am I supposed to do? I've dated, I've taken on a few more extracurricular_

_activities, I've _tried_ getting my mind off him. It's like he won't leave me alone! Not even in my dreams…but at least in my dreams he _

_loves me. He pretty much rocks my world. Haha! I wonder if he is as good in real life? I guess I will never know._

_Even if I weren't his stepsister I would never have a chance with him. I mean he's Derek! He's cool, sexy, athletic, witty, and all around_

_amazing. I'm just Casey. I'm a "klutzilla" and a "keener". I'm not all that attractive and he can have (and probably has) any number _

_of girls that are _WAY_ better than me._

_At the very least I'll always have my dreams. Even if they always leave me wet and wanting more in the morning, but hey, I can't complain._

_That's what morning showers are for._

_I do find it odd though that I've never felt this amount of desire for anyone I've ever dated. I guess I shouldn't dwell._

_ -Casey_

_Okay. Now I am almost positive this dairy is a fake. I mean Casey loving me is crazy enough, but having sex dreams about me? And masturbating to the thought of me in the shower?! That's insanity!_ Under my inner-freak out though I was almost hoping it _was_ the real diary. It's been a while since I admitted my feelings to myself. It would just be so perfect if she really did feel the same about me. We weren't blood, and I've never seen her as a sister anyway.

For her to think she wasn't good enough for me was just crazy. Just another thing making me feel like I'd been reading her fake diary. If anyone wasn't good enough it'd be me. She does so well at everything she does. She makes me wannna be a better person; someone good enough for her.

So to prove to myself that this was absolutely the fake and kill all my hopes (and maybe quench my curiosity a bit as well) I knew I had to read the most recent entry. If there was anything crazy in there then I'd know it's fake. If it's completely normal then I'd have to read more to figure it out I guess.

_I know she wrote in it today or it wouldn't have been on her bed. Aha! Found it! Well…here goes._

_ 20th December 2006_

_ Today has been the same as many others since I started dating Logan. I can honestly say I don't love him. I'm only with him because I_

_can't have Derek._

_ People are starting to get suspicious. It's not just Em anymore. Other people are starting to ask questions too. And Derek – I would die_

_if he found out. I'd probably have to move in with dad just to avoid all the insults._

_It's getting more difficult to cover up! I just _can't_ break up with Logan. I'm too scared. What if –_

I looked up at the sudden pounding at my door. _Damn, just when it was getting good…_

"Der-ek!" Casey screamed as she continued her nonstop abuse on my bedroom door.

I put the diary under my mattress as I went to answer her. When I opened the door she practically ran me over to get in. She made rounds in my room. Looking at everything, touching nothing.

"Where is it?!" she seemed enraged. That was new.

"Where's what?" I asked in a casual manner.

"My diary, you neanderthal! How much have you read?" if looks could kill I'd have been in some serious shit right then.

"Now, Casey," I responded in a scolding tone, "There is no need for name calling. I haven't seen your diary, but if I do I'll be sure to bring it straight to you."

"One day Derek, you will regret messing with me so much. So fine, keep the diary. I'm going to shower." With that she stormed out of my room.

I briefly wondered if she was going to touch herself thinking of me or if she was too mad.

* * *

Well there's numero tres. I Was going to merge this chappie with the next one since the next one is so short. However it's late. My daughter simply REFUSED to go to sleep on time and I spent an hour and a half trying to get her to sleep. Add that to my storage device issues and you get ugh+blah. I will try to type the next chapter tomorrow but then I won't be able to update for a while as i need to physically WRITE more to the story. lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this one... Please let me know. reviews are appreciated. ^_^


	4. Emily

So here's chapter four. It would have been up earlier, but instead of typing I made a blanket for my daughter. It has Kai Lan on it. Ni Hao Kai Lan is her favorite. But anyway, Since this is the last physically written chapter I have it may take a few days for me to update. I hope this doesn't drive you all crazy with anticipation. But on the other hand it may make for a few reviews telling me to update...One could only hope. Sorry if the characters seem a bit ooc. It's been a while since I've watched the show. I don't like to watch them with other people because I don't like to share.

LwD doesn't belone to me in any way, shape, or form. other than in the form of my three DVDs which I bough and paid for so... Nyah! :P

* * *

Derek was sitting at his computer when the doorbell rang at eight. It wasn't a school night so whoever it was, was allowed to come in. Within minutes of hearing the door shut downstairs Derek felt someone watching him. He turned around to be greeted by the sight of Emily. She was just standing in his doorway looking a little apprehensive.

"Casey's in the shower." Derek stated.

"I know," she replied looking nervous, "Derek, I need to talk to you."

"Emily, if this is about your undying love for me, we've already done that and it didn't work, remember?"

"You're such an ass, Derek. No, this is about Casey." She walked into his room cautiously and sat on the end of his bed facing him.

"What is it? Spill."

Emily could sense his worry and smiled sadly. "I think Casey's in trouble."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's lying to me and blowing me off all the time. And I saw…" she trailed off rethinking even telling him.

"What did you see?...Emily!" he shouted when she didn't answer.

"Oh! Once in school I saw Casey talking to Logan and then judging by his face whatever she said really got him angry and he just slapped her! She practically flew across the hallway, Derek! When I confronted her she just told me it was nothing. That he never does that and she just pissed him off and she deserved it. She said he had already apologized and promised never to do it again, but then at gym she was _covered_ in bruises and favoring her right wrist."

Derek looked shocked for a fraction of a second before asking, "You think Logan is beating her?"

Emily just nodded, holding back tears.

"Okay Em, I'll look into it. If anything is off, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Derek." She left his room and went to wait for Casey in hers.

A few minutes later the water shut off. Clad in only a towel, Casey made her way quickly to her room. She didn't want anyone to see her without the cover-up. She'd always been able to explain away any bruise before, but her sister and mother would never buy that bullshit story she fed Derek.

Entering her room she noticed Emily on her bed reading a book and froze. She rushed to her dresser hoping she could get rid of her best friend before she noticed something off.

"Oh hey Em. What are you doing here so late?"

Emily looked up when Casey had gotten dressed and was towel drying her hair. "Well, I didn't see you after school and I didn't hear from you all night. We were supposed to go to the mall to pick up last minute gifts, remember? So naturally I got worried and decided to check up on you."

Casey's features softened. She appreciated her friends worry and affection. "Oh Em, I 'm sorry. Something came up and I've been zoning all night trying to finish the math homework and I totally forgot to call and let you know. You didn't have to come over, though. You could have just called."

"Of course I had to come over. You're my friend." Emily got up to hug Casey but froze mid-action when Casey flinched away with a gasp. "What's wrong?"

And Casey was caught. She almost panicked trying to get out the same story she told Derek. "Oh it's nothing, just another klutzilla moment, I guess. I was talking to someone and got so engrossed in the conversation I didn't notice a girl opening her locker and she stupidly just happened to have a magnetic thumbtack on the outside of it."

Emily glared at her. "That's bullshit casey!"

Getting angry about being called out, Casey recoiled then shot back, "Excuse me?!"

"You don't talk to anyone anymore! You barely talk to me! I _know_ Logan has something to do with it, just like I _know_ he had something to do with _that_!" Emily yelled pointing at Casey's cheek.

"_You _don't _know_ ANYTHING, Emily Davis! And just SHUT UP about your little _theory_! My boyfriend is NOT hitting me! So drop it!"

"Casey you have to see that it's not okay! No one should treat you like that! No one should treat anyone like that! You have to dump him! _Please_! Before it gets even more out of hand." Emily pleaded with her friend, tears rimming her eyes.

Casey just closed her eyes to it, "I think it's time you went home now, Em."

Emily tried again, "Casey…"

"LEAVE! GO HOME! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Casey screamed causing Emily to leave in tears, slamming the door behind her as she went.

* * *

Well there's chapter three. Sorry it's a bit shorter, but technically it WAS supposed to end with emily leaving derek's room. I felt bad though because it was way short and made up the rest off the top of my head. lol. But that means now I have to transfer it to my journal by had which is more annoying that typing the story which already exists in my journal. SO... with that I am off to bed to rest and write another day. lol.


	5. Passion

I could have gone a hundred ways with this, and in my head I did. I'm not sure if I went the right way for this but for whatever reason I felt like it had to happen this way. I suppose I could change it if you all feel it should go differently. I'd really like all of your input on the story.

* * *

Casey woke up the next morning feeling hung-over with heartbreak. The skin beneath her eyes was tight with dried tears. Her head hurt so much her eyes were light sensitive and as horrible as that was the feeling in her stomach a hundred times worse.

Suddenly she started crying again. She had yelled at her best friend and possibly destroyed that relationship beyond repair. She was just so scared and embarrassed at being found out. She was supposed to be a strong independent woman. She had prided herself on it before. It was a joke now.

It was humiliating how she crumbled to Logan's will, but look where speaking her mind got her. She didn't want to drag anyone down with her, especially the people she loved. Emily was her best friend and Casey wasn't willing to find out what Logan would do to her if he found out she told her to dump him. That's why Casey had to push her away, even if it killed her to do so.

Casey finally looked up at the clock to see it was eleven o'eight in the morning; later than she had ever woken up in her life. She was sure her family was worried about her. _I'm sure they heard Em and I yelling. Although, the door was closed so I doubt they hear what it was about. At least I hope they didn't._

Getting up, she got dressed in some sweats and applied her make-up. When she was satisfied she cautiously opened her door and poked her head into the hallway. Seeing no one around she exited her room and made her way downstairs to get something to eat.

In the living room Casey noticed the house was quiet and no one was watching the TV. She turned into the kitchen and saw Derek making a sandwich. She sat down across from him and just stared for a second.

"So, where is everyone?" She questioned him.

"Out. Everybody wanted to give you some space after your fight with Emily. Of course Nora wanted to talk to you, but I convinced her to let you cool off." He responded looking up.

"Thanks, Der." She replied, relieved.

"Whatever princess. It's only so I can talk to you first." He said, taking a bit of his sandwich.

"_You _wanted to talk to _me_? Derek you don't _do_ talking, especially not when feelings are involved. What's your game?" She was understandable suspicious of his motives. _What could he possible want?_

He looked back up at her, surprisingly calm, as he put the sandwich back down. "For once Casey, I'm not playing a game. I know everything, you know. The vent was open last night and I read your diary."

"My diary Derek? I knew it! You are such an inconsiderate ass! I guess it's a good thing that one's fake then, isn't it?" she looked confident on the outside, but inside she was praying he wouldn't call her bluff.

Derek smirked, "See I thought it was the fake too, until I read yesterday's entry and all the others since you started dating Logan. And after talking to Emily, I came to the conclusion it was the real deal.

Casey turned to anger. "You spoke to Emily about me?! How could you! No wonder she thinks Logan's abusive! You are just so unbelievable Derek! Why do you do these things? Do you want to ruin my life? You had no right!"

Derek raised his voice in retaliation, "I have every right to get involved when someone I lo- live with is in an abusive relationship! I'm trying to _save_ your life here Casey, not ruin it!"

I don't _need_ saving Derek." Casey sneered at him.

"You have been dating Logan for two months! He's been hitting you for one! That's like fifty percent of your whole relationship! And you refuse to leave him! I'd say you _do_ need saving, princess." He let himself lose his anger as his concern seeped into his voice.

"Have you ever thought that _maybe_ I deserve it?! Has that ever crossed your mind, huh?!" she didn't want to admit it but she couldn't let him win. He'd turn it all around on her if she admitted defeat, she just knew it.

Caught off guard and becoming angry again that someone could manipulate her mind like that he started yelling again, "How the HELL could _anyone_ deserve that Casey!"

Turning on him she screamed, "because I piss him off! All the time, I piss him off! And even though I'm with him, I don't love him! I never did because…because…" She looked away losing steam as she went realizing she's said too much.

"because you secretly like me?" he asked in what she took to be a mocking tone (but was really affectionate)

"Shut up! You have no right to judge him anyway, because you're just like him and you hate me just as much!"

"I'm nothing like him! I've never hit you and I-" he didn't get to finish because she just yelled over him.

"But you wanted to! I see it in your eyes sometimes when we argue. You would love nothing more than to beat me silent. Only you can't because you'd be on our parent's shit list."

He wondered briefly how much damage Logan had caused her and how much, he himself actually made it worse. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. It'd gone too far and now she thought he would beat her if it wouldn't get him into trouble.

"I have never wanted to hit you, ever!"

"What else could it be then? That look in your eyes like you want to explode and lose it on me?" she asked quietly.

He thought maybe she was talking to herself because she really looked confused.

"This." He answered and grabbed her maybe a little too roughly as he pushed her back into the wall and kissed her with all the pent up passion he's felt for too long.

* * *

That's it for chapter five, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure if i should let Derek see the bruises on Casey,or not. I do know that something worse is going to happen to her because for whatever reason all the heroines in my stories go through hell. Maybe I should see a therapist? lol. All i know is it makes for good reading. Let me know what you think. I'll update soon.


	6. Revelation

Hey, guys! It took me a while to update. my mechanical pencil ran out of graphite and it's kinda my writing implement of choice so...major meltdown. lol. Well also, my family was fighting when I was typing this and it was not pretty.

Anyway, I just wanted to say I am very pleased with the amount of views and the awesome reviews. It's really a nice feeling to get those. I wasn't quite sure where this chapter was going to go. But I found my inspiration and it went well. Even if I do say so myself. So I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I was shocked immobile for all f three seconds. Then I responded with just as much vigor and even went so far as to wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. My common sense and conscious shut down completely. I mean, come on! The guy I had liked since I met him, but could never admit to out loud, was kissing me! It was kind of major. Which is why when I felt his tongue run along my mouth, I opened and allowed him access. When he pulled me closer, I tried not to but, I winced with a moan that was not filled with pleasure.

He pulled away quickly then and I could see pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I guess I forgot."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I told him.

He looked at me half thoughtful, half nervous before he asked, "Can I, I mean, would you mind if I, you know, assessed the damage?"

I blushed furiously. "I guess, i-if you want to. It's not a big deal, but maybe it could wait until, after I eat?"

"Of course." He responded with a smile.

He waited rather patiently while I looked for and made something to eat. Of course, being Derek, he _was_ watching hockey the whole time. Not that I minded too much. He was at least giving me some space. After I ate, he followed me like a puppy up the stairs. I gathered Emily must have told him all she saw in the locker room to have piqued his interest like this. Although, he said he read my diary which sometimes gave excruciating details, so maybe he would have asked either way. Not that he needed more fuel to his anger, and I was embarrassed, but on the other hand, it was really kind of nice to let someone know about the truth. Maybe my pain would lessen if I had someone to talk to. Even though I worried if his concern and that kiss was all just because he pitied me, I felt I had to let him in.

When we reached the bathroom, I waited for him to enter before I shut the door behind us. Suddenly I felt trapped. I was alone with Derek, about to strip and show him my biggest shame. What if he made fun of me or if my body wasn't quite up to his standards?

He must have noticed my panic, because he said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, princess."

"No, I can do this." I said more for my sake than his.

"Seriously, I won't think any less of you." He reassured me. It was sweet really. A little unlike him, but appreciated nonetheless.

"Derek, I have to do this. If I don't I may always be in denial. To tell the truth, I haven't even seen then all. I never wanted to…" I looked at the floor in shame before adding, "just give me a moment."

He said nothing as I steeled myself and took a deep breath. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Opening my eyes I looked at Derek, studying his face as I dropped my pants without warning.

Derek's eyes bulged out of his head in shock. Of course, I wasn't surprised at his reaction, but somewhere in the back of my head I thought it would be more amusing without all my bruises. Bruises that started from my hips and ended halfway down my shins and calves. They ranged in size from that of a foot to that of a fingertip, and in color from the almost black color of the newest ones to the almost sickly yellowish color of the oldest almost healed ones.

He seemed rooted in his spot until I removed my top. My upper body was much the same as the lower part, except that there were bruises like a hands wrapped around each of my arms. His eyes seemed to scan my scantily clad form until they landed just above the right cup of my bra, where four evenly spaced fingertip sized bruises lay like claw marks. Then as if he were in a trance, Derek moved toward me. When he was about a foot away he reached out, caressing those bruises with a ghostlike touch.

"Oh Casey," he whispered in a tone I'd only ever imagined my mom using.

"He got mad because I wouldn't put out. It was like he tried to rip it off. B-but he didn't force me." The last part came out before I could stop it. Another excuse, or was it an explanation? I didn't know.

Dereks gaze suddenly snapped to meet mine and he held me gently by the shoulders. "That _doesn't_ make up for _any_ of this, Casey. You have to dump him. Swear to me you will."

"I know Derek. I'm going to break up with him the first chance I get. But what if he doesn't let me?" I was scared and worried. Logan was unpredictable at best.

"_He_ doesn't have a choice. Besides, I'll protect you, princess. And after I think we should tell dad and Nora so we can press charges." At least his signature smirk was back.

I just about had a conniption, "Derek, no! You can't tell them, and I don't want to press charges! I just want to forget this whole disaster."

* * *

So...sorry about the (sort of) cliffhanger. But I wanted to update and my graphite is gone AGAIN. And next chapter is going to be a Derek point of view. I do hope you like it and I hope I did well enough depicting what Casey's battered body looked like. Sorry it's sort of sad/gruesome, and sorry, but it's going to get worse before it gets better. Or at least that's what Keith Urban says. And hey, a guy that sexy HAS to be right! right?


End file.
